If This Were You Would You Change Your Life
by The Sauce
Summary: Would you change your life if you were Liu Kang? Did he really die this way?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the MK characters and I honestly wouldn't want to clean up after them either!  
  
THE SCENE WITH BO' RAI CHO WALKING DOWN THE SIDEWALK  
  
Bo': DAMN!! I forgot that I scheduled my AA and Weight-Watchers meeting on the day!! Well I guess that I will have to try to go to both.  
  
HE WALKS INTO THE AA MEETING. AND I CONFRONTED BY A RATHER LARGE GUY.  
  
AA President: Ah yes hello you must be Bo' Rai Cho here is you name-tag. Have a seat and the meeting will begin shortly.  
  
??: Hello! A voice from below him shouted.  
  
Bo': Hello who are you?  
  
??: Oh yes my name is Gon, and I'm an alcoholic.  
  
President: And what drove you to drink.  
  
Gon: Well it all started when all of a sudden I was not in the Tekken 4, instead I was replaced with that non-kicking fag Steve Fox.  
  
Steve: I'm not even and alcoholic but since I am British the courts made me come here before I could become a citizen. But man FOOK YOU (you are right Trenay he is a dumb babbling Brit)!!  
  
President: Well on with the meeting Bo' Rai Cho why don't you introduce yourself?  
  
Bo': Ok! Well my name is Bo' Rai Cho and I am an alcoholic!  
  
Everyone: HI BO'!  
  
Bo': Well I guess what drove me to drink was my overwhelming ugliness. I never thought that is was the ugliest until I met Kitana at Liu's funeral, she said the he looked so bad and them when she saw me she screamed and said, "You look worse than Liu and he is dead and smells funny!!!" I never felt worse and that is when I turned to the drink and I am already obese as it is and the more health problems I have the less money I have to spend on alcohol.  
  
President: Thank you Bo' I think!?.  
  
THEN BO' BUSTED OUT OF THE DOOR NOT TO RETURN THAT DAY BO' THEN WALKED IN THE DOOR OF THE WEIGHT-WATCHERS.  
  
Bo': Hello I need to lose some weight!  
  
WW Assistant: Well right this way sir. What is your reason for loosing the weight if I may ask?  
  
Bo': Well I have a drinking problem and all the money that I spend on alcohol could be spent on food for me or other things.  
  
Assistant: Well you have come to the right place, shall we get started?  
  
Bo': Okie Dokie!!  
  
Assistant: Let's start running on the treadmill. Bo': Could you slow it down please?  
  
Assistant: But you have just stepped on?  
  
Bo': Oh?  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
Assistant: Here's your meal plan  
  
Bo': Wow I feel that is have lost 20 pounds!  
  
Assistant: Actually you have gained 15 pounds.  
  
Bo': Dammit! Well I guess that means I will be going.  
  
Assistant: Ok bye!  
  
AS HE WALKS HOME HE SEES AN OLD LADY ON A RASCAL SCOOTER  
  
Bo': Hey where did you get that?  
  
Lady: I got it from the doctor because I can't walk far distances.  
  
Bo': Well can I have it?  
  
Lady: NO!!  
  
Bo': I've go hard liquor!  
  
Lady: If you weren't so fat I would say yes but I mean DAAAAAMN!!  
  
Bo': Give me the fucking scooter!!  
  
HE PUSHES HER OFF THE SCOOTER AND TAKES OFF NOT REALIZING THAT FROST IS CHASING AFTER HIM!  
  
Frost: Hey you pig fucker give that old woman her scooter back!!  
  
Bo': HEHEHEHEHEHE you can't catch me and my lightning quickness!  
  
THEN THE REAR LEFT TIRE BURSTS UNDER HIS WEIGHT  
  
Frost: FREEZE(man that's so lame)!!!  
  
FROST THEN PICKS UP THE SCOOTER AND GIVES IT BACK TO THE OLD LADY  
  
Old Lady; Why thank you, you sweet dear. Here's something for your trouble.  
  
THE OLD LADY HANDS FROST A QUARTER  
  
Frost: What the fuck I just chased down that drunken fatass. And all you give me is a damn quarter!! You might as well give me nothing that is like mocking me for my good deed!  
  
FROST WALKS OFF IN ANGER KICKING BO' IN THE BALLS AS SHE STOMPS BY. BY NOW NIGHTFALL HAS COME AND SINCE BO' IS A BUM HE JUST SLEEPS RIGHT WHERE HE LAY! 


	2. Would Change if you Were Liu Kang?

Liu Kang  
  
I know that he is dead in Deadly Alliance but you know that I couldn't pass this one up!!  
  
6:00 a.m. alarm goes off!!  
  
Liu (in a groggy voice): Hey Kitana did you sleep well? Kitana? Kitana?  
  
The other side of the bed is empty.  
  
Liu: I can't believe I was stood up again!!  
  
Rayden suddenly zaps into the room.  
  
Rayden: Well Liu it's because you suck.  
  
Liu: I know and I suck pretty damn good isn't that why you keep coming back?  
  
Rayden: You know me so well.  
  
Liu: Well I have a long day ahead of me so if you will excuse me?  
  
Rayden: Sure.  
  
Liu then gets dressed and heads out the door. On the street.  
  
Johnny: Hey Liu do you want to go get something to drink?  
  
Liu: Yea Kitana stood me up again.  
  
Johnny: Harsh!  
  
At the bar.  
  
Johnny: Hey man don't look now but there's Kitana, I didn't know she worked here?  
  
Liu: Neither did I.  
  
Kitana: What'll it be Johnny?  
  
Johnny: Pina Calata.  
  
Kitana: Don't you think that it is a little early for alcohol? But ok coming right up.  
  
Liu: Aren't you going to get my drink order?  
  
Kitana: Oh sorry Liu I didn't see you sitting there.  
  
Liu: Yea. I'll take a beer.  
  
Kitana: Ok I'll have that right out.  
  
Then Bo' Rai Cho walks up to Kitana.  
  
Bo': Hey foxy momma!!  
  
Kitana: Get away from me!!  
  
Bo': You're mine today!!  
  
Liu: Hey leave her alone!!  
  
Then Kitana throws a punch intended for Bo' but hits Liu instead!!  
  
Kitana: Oops!! Oh well.  
  
Liu is totally laid out from the hit.  
  
Johnny: Here Kitana let me buy you a drink.  
  
Kitana: Ok.  
  
Then she kisses Johnny just as Liu begins to come to.  
  
Liu: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
He breaks into tears right on the floor. The bartender then throws him out the door and by this time it is dark outside (he had been in the bar all day) and a small could forms over his head (like in the cartoons) and starts to rain on him, and lightning strikes him dead.  
  
(a/n that is how I think he really died or at least should have.) 


End file.
